When the Prince meets the Genie
by DescendantsFan94
Summary: Based on what Jordan mentioned on Descendants Wicked World, she and Ben first met when they were 4 years old. How did it happened? Find out when they take their first Jousting Class with their dads, King Beast and Genie!


**Author's Note:** Hey Decenders, I know it's been a couple of months since my last story, I was busy with Work, The holidays, I even dressed up as Zevon for Halloween, made the costume myself. And in this story is based on a Wicked World episode "Neon Lights Out" when Jordan mentioned how she and Ben first met at Daddy and Me Jousting class when they were 4 years old. I decided to write how I think went down when they met each other and added Lonnie and her dad General Shang to the scene to get Ben familiar with someone from preschool.

P.S., Special Guest are Merlin, Archimedes, King Arthur and Artie when he was a baby since in _Return to the Isle of the Lost_ , He was 12 years old. So if Ben and Jordan are now 16 and that they were 4, Artie would've been just recently born.

* * *

It's Monday at 11 am, during a summer day, the sun was shining, blue birds flew and the grass was green. There's nothing like an ordinary day here in Auradon, except to a certain king. He and his son are schedule to be at Daddy and Me Jousting class in Camelot. The prince's dad was more excited to be spending some quality time with him and to get away from his king duties. The King decided to take the limo to get there since it was half an hour. The 4 year old boy was just feeling as excited since he's always wanted to ride on a horse and use a weapon.

"Are we there yet, Daddy?" Ben said.

King Beast had to chuckle at his son's excitement, "Just 10 more minutes, Ben."

"Aw, can't it be now? I really wanna get on a horse and poke someone." Ben said smiling.

"Now Ben, there's time for that, but first, there's the meet and greet, then a couples of lessons."

"There's gonna be more kids?" Ben said.

"Sure is, son. We're about to meet with other kids and their daddies." King Beast said.

"Ooh, I can't wait." Ben was always excited to meet new people, he's just the happiest 4 year old boy in the world, it was easy for him to make friends since he was in diapers.

Eventually, they reached Camelot Heights and arrived at their destination at a dojo that close to the stadium where the residents of Camelot had their events held. After the limo is parked in front of the building, the driver went out and walk around to open the door that's on the right side so that Beast and Ben can get out and they did. Ben was so eager he went and got out first.

"Ben, wait for me!" Beast said a bit loud to get Ben's attention.

But Ben was already up near the entrance and then suddenly, he crashed into someone and fell on his behind.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A voice said.

Ben looked up and he saw that the voice belonged to a little girl with light brown skin, with a high ponytail that's black with pink streaks. She's wearing a gold color shirt with blue pants. She's even has on gold colored shoes and has on a blue bracelet that has a symbol of a lamp in gold color. She looked irritated and angry, with Ben understood since he bumped into her.

"Hey," Ben said when he got up, "I so sorry about that."

"Keep your apologies, you almost ruined my camera." Jordan said holding out a camcorder that her hand fits around with a strap over her right hand.

"Wow." Ben said, "Is that the new FairyCorder?"

"Don't change the subject, but yeah, my dad got it for me." The girl said.

"That's cool." Ben said.

"Yeah, you could say it's worth coming here." She said.

"What do you…" But before Ben could ask who her dad is, a voice screamed from inside the dojo.

"Jordan, I'm waiting for you."

"Coming, Dad!" The girl who's name is Jordan said, "Sorry, gotta go." Then she turned and left inside.

As Ben was standing there, his father Beast catched up with him, wondering why his son was staring at space.

"Son, you alright?" Beast said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just ready for this class." Ben said.

"Alright, les get inside." And King Beast and Prince Ben went inside the dojo and tries to find the other dads and kids.

As they walk, Ben was telling his dad about the girl he met.

"And she has the FairyCorder, which I almost broke, but said I'm sorry and before I could ask anything else, she went inside here."

"Sounds like you're already making some friends, hehe." Beast said.

"I guess."

Then Beast sees the sign next to the doorway they stopped at that says 'Daddy and Me Jousting'.

"Oh, here we are." He says.

The King and Prince stepped into the room and sees it was a big room with so many dad's and their children, at least 10 pairs of them. So pairs are royal, as some others weren't, but that doesn't stop them from interacting with one another.

"Amazing, there's so many of them." Ben said.

"Sure are son, and I think I saw someone you might know." King Beast said with a smile looking in another direction.

"Who, Daddy?" Ben said trying to see what his dad sees.

Next thing he knows, Ben sees a little Chinese girl with cherry blossoms on her clothes and immediately knows who it is.

"Lonnie!" Ben said.

With her name called out, Lonnie turned around, looking to see who called her name and that's when she saw Ben, one of her best friends from Auradon Preschool. She was so happy to see him that she runs up to him and hugs him tight until she lets go.

"Ben, I didn't know you were coming here." Lonnie said.

"Me neither." Ben said.

"My, my, isn't this a surprise?" A voice said.

Ben heard it coming from behind Lonnie and looks up to see her dad, General Shang.

"Hi, General Shang." Ben said.

"Ben, always a pleasure to see you." Shang said extending his hand.

Ben takes it in acceptance and shakes it with his own.

"Shang, been a while, hasn't it?" Beast said extending his hand.

"Quite a while." Shang said and takes Beast's hand into his and gives each other a firm handshake.

"So you heard about this place?" Beast asks Shang.

"Yeah, Mulan got it in the mail and thought that I should take this class to spend some time with our daughter and I agreed right away." Shang explained.

"I thought that too, me and my son learning about jousting together, should be what he needs to know since he's future king."

"I hear that, Lonnie wanted to learn so she can be like me and her mom." Shang said smiling at Lonnie while patting her hair.

"I think that's wonderful, just be glad you don't have to worry about her going into war." Beast said.

"Beyond, especially with Shan Yu put away for life on the Isle." Shang said relieved.

"I hear that, just like I'm glad Gaston is out of our lives." Beast said.

"Are they the bad people you talked about?" Ben asked.

"Yes Ben, and you don't have to worry about them." Beast said.

"That goes for you too, sweetheart." Shang says to Lonnie.

"Ok, Daddy." Lonnie said hugging Shang.

While Beast finds it endearing, he thought about something just now and asks Shang, "Hey, do you know who's teaching the class?"

"I asked around, but I'll I was getting is that Merlin was supposed to be here." Shang answered.

"Merlin?" Beast asked, "But what does _he_ know about Jousting? The most dueling he's ever done was a magic fight with Madam Mim."

"Well, no ones sure if he is teaching." Shang explained.

"Guess we'll see then, now we'll we?" Beast said.

"We shall." Shang said.

Suddenly, a blue finger was tapping on Beast's right shoulder, which makes him turn around to see another familiar face.

"Howdy do, Beast Man." The blue man said.

"Oh, Genie." Beast said.

He's known Genie for quite a while, like when Beast was voted King of Auradon and the meeting he was with him.

"Genie?" Ben and Lonnie said.

"Ben, I want you to meet Genie, he's…well…a genie." Beast said.

"A real genie?" Ben said.

"Yes Ben, he's been a big help to Aladdin when he was in trouble." Shang said.

"Oh, he's the one who help him marry Jasmine." Lonnie said.

"Well, something like that, haha." Shang said.

"Genie, this is Ben, my son and Lonnie, Shang's daughter." Beast said.

"Well hello there, kiddies." Genie said.

"Hi, Genie sir." Ben said.

"Sir?" Genie said then a blonde wig and red dress appeared on him with matching high heels, "Don't you mean ma'am?" He said in a high pitched voiced.

That made Ben and Lonnie laughed, even their dads grinned.

"You're funny." Lonnie said.

"Am I?" Then Genie's turned into a long brown trench coat, "Or am I mysterious?"

That's made Lonnie and Ben laugh even harder then ever. Eventually, Genie turned back to normal then remembers something.

"By the way, I didn't come here alone." He said then moves to the side to let everyone see a girl that Ben knew who she is immediately.

"Kids, I want you to meet my little geniette, Jordan." Genie said.

Jordan looked to see Ben and her expression turn annoyed.

"Hey, you're the one that almost broke my camera." She said.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that." Ben said.

"Ben, do you know her?" Lonnie said.

"I bumped into her." Ben said.

"Literally!" Jordan said with an angry look on her face.

"Jordan, calm down." Genie said gently, "He apologized and no harm was done."

"Hmm." Jordan said raised her shoulders up then down, "I guess."

"So Genie, are you two taking this class?" Beast said.

"Indeed I am, it took some convincing to get Jordan here with me." Genie explained.

"He said he'll get me this FairyCorder if I come." Jordan said raising her camera to show the others.

" _ **So that's what she meant."**_ Ben thought.

"She loves to film things, like when I do my costumes changes." Genie said.

"Sounds like you got yourself a director." Shang said.

"She tells me she wants her own show one day and I'm with her all the way." Genie said.

"That's good to hear." Beast said.

"Yeah, it's so amazing." Ben said.

"And also," Genie added, "I was hoping to run into hear and to thank you for help my daughter transfer."

When Genie wanted to move to have a fresh new start with Jordan, he asks King Beast for a private meeting and Beast has agreed to help Genie meet with the teachers and tour the preschool that Ben and Lonnie are also in.

"Its no problem, Genie. I know that since you were free to be your own person, you would want your own life and Jordan is a huge part of it." Beast said.

"Exactly!" Genie said.

"Besides, us dads gotta stick together, right?" Beast said with Shang's hand on Beast's left shoulder and Beast's hand on Genie's left shoulder.

"Right! So changing the subject, when's that instructor gonna get here?" Genie asked Beast and Shang.

"Well…" Shang starts to say, but then an owl swoops in from above and soars through the room in a circle or two then a big blue of smoke appeared in front of the dads and kids and out came an old man in a long blue robe and a pointy blue hat. That's when the owl lands on the old man's right shoulder.

The crowds gasped at the sight and all was quiet, not even a whisper, except when Jordan was filming the whole thing.

"Wow, you see it here, an incredibly old man just appeared from nowhere with his pet bird."

"Excuse me, young lady!" The owl spoke, "I'm not his pet!"

"Archimedes, now take it easy." Merlin said patting his beak.

Merlin clears his throats then begins to speak, "Hello everyone, most of you may know me, but I'm Merlin, the one with great knowledge and power, but I'm not here to brag about myself, I'm here because of what you are here for."

That's when Genie interrupts and walks to Merlin on his right side.

"Excuse me, uh, are you here to teaching us? I'm not trying to sound rude, but…you don't seem the type to…you know…fence, lift a ton or fight…physically."

That made Jordan laugh at Genie's goofy personality. As Genie was about to pinch Merlin's arm to feel how weak it is, Merlin slaps his hand away, making Genie jump back.

"No, I'm not teaching this class and also, don't be trying to grab me!"

"Ok, my bad." Then Genie walks back to Jordan and the others.

"Real smooth." Beast said then laughs.

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted," Merlin said looking at Genie, who ducked his head down in a sheepish smile with his teeth showing, "I was to tell you all about who _is_ instructing you. You know him when he was a young boy who I've taken under wing and made him the man he is today. So please give a big hand to King Arthur!" And Merlin points to the doorway then a blur smoke appeared and it disappear but there is a man with a crown, meaning he's King Arthur and and he has a baby in his hand.

As King Arthur makes his way to the front, the dads claps their hands to the king of Camelot. Ben, Lonnie and Jordan were amazed at how much praised Arthur was getting, making Ben wonder if that's how everyone will with him when he's King. When he stood with Merlin, King Arthur faces his adult and young students.

"Greetings, glad to make your acquaintance." King Arthur said.

"That's what I'm talking about." Genie said under his breath.

"Like Father, Like Daughter." Shang whispers to Beast then he laughs.

"I'm King Arthur and this is my little prince, Artie." Arthur showed Artie to the class and some of the kids awed at the sight of the adorable baby, even Lonnie.

Arthur continued, "I'm here to teach you and your kids to learn the amazing way of Jousting. It's when two Knights ride on horses against each other with lances. But since those things are dangerous to use, instead, we are going to use these foam tubes on my left."

Everyone turns on their right to see the tubes that Arthur was talking about and they were in 7 different colors.

"So, if you all could please grab a tube of your choice, we can begin." Arthur said.

The students went and in a orderly fashion grabs a tube one by one and it was eventually out 3 favorite pairs of dads and daughters' turn.

"I want the blue one." Ben said.

"Pink for me, Daddy." Lonnie said.

"Orange, I guess." Jordan said.

And their dads got them their tubes while they got there's and joins the rest of the class.

"Alright, today's lesson is first how to handle your lance. Before you even ride a horse, you first have to learn how to hold your weapon at your opponent while you charge. The key is to have a firm grip and don't loses your balance."

"This is kinda interesting, but we'll see." Jordan said still filming.

"Now, I need two pairs to volunteer to demonstrate." Arthur said.

Ben looks to his dad and Beast looks, knowing Ben wants to go and he raises his hand, "We volunteer!"

"Excellent, who else?" Arthur asks.

That's when Jordan decides to get back at Ben for almost destroying her camera and raises her hand. "We'll go too!" Which surprises Genie, but goes along with it.

"Great, and if I can have you over in front of me." Arthur said.

"Hey, could you hold this for me?" Jordan asked Lonnie.

"Sure." She said.

"Don't touch anything, just point it at us." Jordan said referring to her, her dad and Ben and his dad then walks off.

The two pairs walks up until they're a few feet away from King Arthur.

"Ok, so I want the dad's to go first and for the kids to go second, so King Beast and Genie, go too the opposite side from each other."

And Beast went to the far left while Genie goes far right then faced each other.

"Now, have your lance on your right hand, make it straight, hold it tight, and get ready to charge." Arthur instructs them.

Beast leans front with his left knee while Genie does the same.

"On your mark, get set…Go!" Arthur said.

Off they go, running toward each other, trying to watch their marks, except halfway through, Genie became intimidated a bit and quickly shakes his lance uncontrollably and gets hit on his left shoulder by Beast, making him lose.

"Woah, I don't know what happened. I had it." Genie said breathing.

"You were intimidated, that's why you were shaking. It this was a real match, you'd be doomed." Arthur said.

"Aw man." Genie said.

"Now it's the kids turn."

"Can't wait." Jordan said looking a bit evil.

"Ok." Ben said.

And they were in the same starting positions their dads were.

"On your mark, get set…Go!"

And off goes the kids, and things were picking up for Jordan, unfortunately, she started to slip when she was about to hit Ben and he notices that so he drops his lance and gets by Jordan side to catch her before her back hits the floor, making it a close one.

Genie gasps, "Jordan!" Then runs to her, making sure she's alright right when Ben straighten her out, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Daddy." Jordan said.

"Thank you Ben for saving her." Genie said hugging Ben.

"It's no big." Ben said.

"Im proud of you, son." Beast said.

"Thanks, Daddy." Ben said.

"And that's what 'Making the right call' is all about. Ben notices Jordan was in peril and decides saving her was more important than the game." Arthur said to the class.

Everyone gave a big hand to Ben on his rescue, making Ben having those thought of his subject praising him again.

"Alright, I'm gonna start calling out more pairs to try, then we'll move on to the shields." Arthur said.

The two pairs joined back with Shang and Lonnie as they are relived that a situation is avoided. Jordan was now feeling guilty about wanting to hurt Ben after he saves her from breaking any bone. So now she must make a confession and taps Ben on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Ben said to her.

"Listen, sometimes I got a grudge and I don't handle it well, but sometimes, I can be forgiving and I forgive you for almost breaking my camera and also…" Jordan said, "thanks for the save."

"No prob, it's what friends are for, right?" Ben said smiling.

"Huh?" Jordan said, "We're friends?"

"I wanna be friends if you'll have me." Ben said extending his hand.

Jordan looked at it, then eventually smilies and takes Ben's hand into her own.

"Yeah, I like that."

Lonnie was filming with Jordan's camera and smiles in awe at the new friendship that was being formed, even Shang and Ben's and Jordan's dads noticed it and smiled at them.

"I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship." Genie said.

"Yeah, me too." Beast said.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you liked this one, seeing how Ben and Jordan first meet was funny and adorable. Be sure to look forward to other Descendants fanfics in the future and don't forget to review. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and Have a Wicked Day!


End file.
